The World of Fantasy
by SouryuNigihayami
Summary: ---
1. Chapter 1

Once there is an old legend which the ancient people of Valera believed. This legend is about one big family who came from the world of Rhynn will destroy them. This family is the Silver's family. The word silver is taken from their family name. The silver's contain lots of family in it. It is told that the strongest family in the silver's is The Silverwolf. Decade by decade, this legend is gradually forgotten by the people.

"Where are we Leon?" a girl ask his brother. The girl is about the age of five.

"How should I know?" Leon replied "we're definitely not at our home. Look at these forests Rena".

Leon is about eight, and they're lost in a forest. They've been walking for hour now. They're hungry and tired, but Rena didn't care about that. All she cares was his brothers wound. The wound is caused by a sword and its deep his brother knew that too. While in her thought, Rena spotted a cottage. The cottage is old and it seems that no one is using it anymore.

"Hey Leon, lets rest over there" Rena pointed at the old cottage.

"Are you crazy? That place is in the middle of nowhere. If you want to rest, let's find a village first. We won't know if a monster attacks us".

"Fine I give up just let me treat your wound first. Then I wont be noisy anymore", Leon did what his sister wanted. He doesn't want his sister to keep slowing them down.

By sunset, they found one small village outside the forest. The villager looked surprised at first, but they're friendly. They give them place to rest and some food. Both of them eat the food and suddenly they started to feel dizzy and finally fell asleep. Leon woke up finding himself in a cell. He stood up and looked around for his sister but he couldn't find her.

"So, you're finally awake." A man's voice can be heard from the other side of the bar. Leon spun around to see his face. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Morimoto Moriyama, I am one of the princess's butler. My reason to come here is to ensure you that you sister is safe. She is now currently playing with the princess." Leon was about to ask him when a young girl came with his sister.

"So this is your brother? You two don't seem to look alike." The girl exclaimed. "You there, I heard about you from your sister so I come here to make a request, I want you to slay ten 'Gale Wolf' which have been causing trouble to the towns outskirt. Your sister and I will accompany you along with Fayt to make sure you'll do it neatly." Leon rose up one eyebrow.

"Know what, I'm starting to think that today is a lecture day for me. Do you guys always talk that long?" Leon asked.

"Is that some kind of an insult?" the young girl asked.

"Come on now Raquel I'm sure nii-san (big bro) didn't mean it that way" said Rena.

The young girl known as Raquel shrugged. Then, Moriyama, the butler whisper something to Raquel.

Raquel then cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry it seems that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Raquel Van Kruez. I'm the princess of this eastern continent. What's yours?"

"Leon Pendragon" Leon lied. He is actually the member of the Silverwolf family. They have to lie about their identity thus they have a lot of surnames. Of course they were taught like that from a child and Rena also has no problem in it.

"Such a short introduction. Just like your sister here, you didn't tell where you came from nor why you were captured or even why you enter the forbidden forest yet walked out of it alive" Raquel sighed.

"Are you going to let me out or not? It's kind of cold here and I think I need to treat this arm of mine" says Leon as he rose up his left hand full of deep scratches.

"My oh my, how can you stand those kind of wound?" the old butler asked in awe. Rena and Raquel didn't say a word. "Those villagers must be really scared of you till they hurt you this much. It seems that your sister isn't hurt because of the law the princess added last year. Lucky her. If not because of that she would have shared the same fate as you and…"

"STOP!!" Leon raised his right palm to stop the butler from talking any longer. "Well? Are you going to let me out or not?" the boy asked.

"Yes of course and I shall ask a pharmacist to treat it if you like" the butler replied and opened the cell door.

"Need not to, Rena will help me and that's enough."

"How is a little girl being able to help?" asked the butler.

"Do you know how to use magic?" The butler nodded. "That's how she helps."

"A young girl is able to use magic? Healing magic even? That's absurd!" the butler exclaimed.

"She's only a beginner so it won't heal completely though, but it will be an enough proof to you. Rena, show it to them" Leon ordered his sister. Rena only nodded and extends her hand to touch her brothers wounded arm. A weak light is formed and slowly Leon's arm stopped bleeding but the cut still remains.

"WOW!" Raquel exclaimed. "How do you do that Rena?"

"I just focus my mana into the palm of my hand and wish to heal" she replied.

"So, now that my arm is healed, when shall I hunt the so called 'Gale wolf'? I can start now if you want" Leon said looking at his now healed arm.

"Not now young man, first you need a weapon and a proper cloth to travel with the princess I will show you where to get a cloth. Follow me" the butler lead Leon to the royal family's tailor house.

In the tailor house, there were variety styles of cloth. Leon took his time to look for the simplest cloth he could find. When he finally picked his cloth, the butler took him to the castle's blacksmith to choose his weapon.

"You can choose your weapon from this row and that row" the butler pointed at the first row and the second last row. "But never shall you choose from the last row."

"Is it okay for me to forge my own weapon? It will only take an hour" plead the boy.

"In an hour you say? Fine, you already proved that your sister can use healing magic. So maybe it's no surprise that you can forge in an hour."

And thus, Leon spend an hour in the smithy's (the name of the castle's blacksmith) workshop. He silently engraved some of his mana to make the sword stronger than the sword he saw on the row. This was one of the reasons for him wanting to make his own sword. The other reason is, that none of the sword will match his style of fighting (since most of the sword is western style and his fighting style need use eastern style sword).

"I'm done" he told the butler.

"Good, now let's have some lunch. Your sister, the princess and sir Fayt is waiting to have some lunch before you do the princess request."

"Okay" said the young boy wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon, along with his three fellow travellers travel across the southernmost town and to the outskirt. There, it was swarmed by the gale wolf. They looked hungry and ferocious. Leon sighed before taking out his sword from its sheath.

"So this is the gale wolf? It's not like I imagined. I thought it will be some kind of like 'Tenma' but, request is a request" he started to attack the nearest gale wolf. He swung his sword and it swiftly sliced the wolf into two parts. "One down, nine to go!" he exclaimed. He continued attacking the gale wolves and at the same time, dodging toe ferocious wolf attacks.

"Say Rena, I've been wondering, that sword your brother forged, it looked uh… how shall I put it… unique?" said the princess

"Well, that should be his creation. Because, the sword you use isn't compatible with his way of using sword. Also, I heard he says that the sword in the blacksmith workshop isn't engraved with mana" the girl explained.

"Engraved with mana? A boy did that?" Fayt asked.

"Yup" replied Rena

"That's quiet a surprise, even Smithy had a rough time engraving mana stone not to mention pure mana, but that boy, engraved a pure mana energy? What is he? An angel?" the princess listened as Fayt made his statement

"Nah, I'm not an angel" Leon emerged and made the two of them jumped in surprise.

"W-w-what are you doing here? Hurry up and do your job" Raquel stammered.

"But Raquel, when you and sir Fayt was talking, nii-san went up and slay the entire gale wolf in the area" Rena said defending her brother.

"Yeah, all that's left is their corpse. No sign of living gale wolf" Leoncontinued for his sister. Raquel and Fayt looked around only to see that what Leon and Rena said is true.

"Very neat, a clean cut, a trace of burnt, frosted… what the heck, are these pieces of what left of gale wolf? Did you just sliced this to pieces without a single drop of blood splashed on you?" asked Fayt as he inspected Leon's work.

"Yeah, I tend to do things in many ways" the boy replied smiling.

"Crazy speed" says Fayt as he continued to look around. Just when they got back to the castle, Morimoto informed them that a tournament will be held in two weeks. That was a short time, and the registration form has already been given to the entire nation. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, with the preparation and such. At first, there were 98 participants but, the number is reduced to 16 participants including Leon. Leon was over excited and asked permission to stay at the castle for a little while, until the tournament end. Rena on the other hand, doesn't have a single interest on the tournament but, she also stay at the castle because of her brother. There was other reason too. It seems like she want to play with Raquel some more.

Then, here it was, the day that all the participant of the tournament had been waiting for. The 16 participants is again reduced to 8 by the elimination rounds. Thus, they were given a day to rest and prepare themselves. The next bout will be held in three days inside the castle training ground. There all participants will meet each other. Till that day, all participants were given a place to spend the night. The place consists of a bedroom, dining room, bathroom and a workshop to sharpen their weapon. Their food is provided and the maid will sent it to each place. They must never leave that place or they shall be disqualified.

Three days had passed and the next round is the battle between Leon and Cliff is somewhat underestimated Leon.

"Are you sure that you okay with this kid? You can back out now if you want cause I'm not going easy in this round" he told the boy. Cliff is a grown up man, with a kind personality in him. He only fights with his fists. Leon continues to look at him as if trying to analyze him.

"Are both side ready?" asked Morimoto. Apparently, he is the referee for their match. Cliff has taken his fighting position. Leon on the other hand, threw his sword away from him. "Is something the matter Leon?" asked Morimoto.

"If he's not using a weapon, so would I" he replied. Morimoto shrugged. Leon now took his fighting stance. Cliff whistled as he saw Leon's fighting stance. For once, he can't see any opening. When he looked into Leon's eye, he saw a vision. A vision telling him if he makes any wrong move, he'll lose. He tried to move forward to attack but failed. "What's wrong? Can't move?" the boy asked. This wasn't like what cliff had expected. Then, he saw the boy's feet move a bit; a second later he's gone from where he had stood. Another second passed and Leon reappears behind him. As he spun around, his eyes suddenly felt heavy and his stomach is hurting him. He passed out and the winner is confirmed. The other battle goes like this:

Arturia vs. Kain Arturia, Xion vs. Sync Xion, Allegretto vs. Fayt Fayt.

The best four was ordered to rest for two days. This time without restriction but, seeing other contestant is still prohibited. The next day Raquel and Rena looked at the best four contestant name, it was a surprise to them. Not because that Leonhad won but the name of the other two contestant. The name stated was: Leon Pendragon, Fayt Leingod, Xion Pendragon, and Arturia Pendragon

"Its big bro and big sis" stated Rena.

"Really? No wonder they have the same last name. So, are they strong too??" Raquel asked.

"You remember when my brother was fighting that Cliff guy?"

"Yes, his speed was demonic" she replied. "I can't see when he attacked."

"You can't see? Well it was supposed to be much slower than his actual speed. Leaving that aside, big bro Xion and big sis Arturia's speed is way much faster than Leon's actual speed."

"WAIT! They can go even faster?" the princess asked. Rena nodded. Then, Cliff came.

"Good morning girls" he greeted them. "What you girls talking about?"

"This" they replied as they showed him the list.

"Hey, it's the contestants' list name. Say, can you tell me who beat the crap out of me yesterday?" he asked. Both girls responded by pointing at Leon's name.

"By the way, why are you here mister? I thought the one who lost have to leave" Rena asked.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet have I? Actually, the best eight will be recruited as a guard. So they will wait here till the tournament finishes. The best four will be recruited as the Royal Knight. Well, Fayt is one of them, so is Kain and Cliff here but it seems that this year, there will be no new recruit for guards. Only Royal knights" the princess gladly explained to her.

"Who is this Kain?" She asked again.

"Well," this time, its Cliff's turn to explain. "He is actually an 'idiot' who can't use his own brain. His favourite motto is "don't think, just feel" which mean to act first rather than to think. A rather strong fighter but not as strong as yesterday's kid. Also…" he trailed off when someone called to them. They looked around to see the one who called them. Then there he is. "Speak of the devil" Cliff murmured. Raquel nodded at his statement.

"What were you talking about?" the red haired man asked. Raquel looked at Rena and she did likewise.

"Déjà vu" both of them muttered in unison with a smile.


End file.
